


It's England's fault! Again!

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Random Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Crazy English magic, Especially France, Everyone is mad at England, Falling In Love, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: England is at it, again...Part 2 of "It's England's fault".





	It's England's fault! Again!

A beautiful day…  
Right after Christmas…  
And it was a mess…

-England! You bastard!-Someone suddenly yelled. England looked who it was, and was speechless.  
-…Italy…?-He managed to ask. Currently, Italy was wearing a black suit and had a gun in each hand (Mafia style). He also looked livid.  
-Yes, it's me, Asshole!-Italy said in rage.-Now…Look what you did to my Germany!-He continued. The said person, was currently, being lovey-dovey with a stick.-Do something, or get a taste of my guns!  
-…Italy…Can you…?-England asked.

-You idiot!-Finland, rushed to England, with a gun in hand.-What did you do to Su-san?!  
-…Wait…Don't tell me…-England wondered, and looked at where Sweden currently was. Sweden, was currently, petting his glasses.-Oh…  
-You tea bastard!-Romano, ran in mad.-Change Spain back!-He yelled in all his might. Spain was currently, hugging and kissing a big tomato.-He should love me! Not some stupid tomato!-He yelled, and then became red.-…W-well…not like I want his love or anything…But the tomato bastard is being really annoying like this…!  
-…I…I will see what I can do…-England said.

-It's not just them, you idiot!-Austria said, while walking to them.-Look, what you made Hungary do!-He said in annoyance. Hungary, was currently, dancing with her skillet.

-And Japan!-China yelled.-Look what you did to Japan!-Japan, was currently, buried, under a bunch of anime character plushies. He was talking about, how he is alone, and no one understand him except them.-Change Japan back!-He yelled some more.-I don't want him, to isolate himself for another 200 years!  
-Do as little China says, or you will meet my pipe, da?-Russia said, in his usual creepy voice.  
-Bloody hell!-England yelled.-I can't just uncast the spell, I don't even know what it was.-He sighed.-I need some time to find it, and then think about a counter spell. And, it's not like anything will happen, if you all wait a little!

-"It's not like anything will happen"?-Prussia said in despair.-Look what you did to France!-He yelled. France, was currently…making love…with a baguette…0_o  
-…Bloody hell…-England said, in anguish.  
-So unawesome.-Prussia sighed.  
-…I…I will try to do something…-England said, awkwardly, and began to cast a spell.

-Hahaha! Iggy is going to do something strange again!-America said, while munching, on a big hamburger.  
-…Git…-England mumbled. Suddenly, America froze.-America…?-America, took the hamburger from his mouth, and looked at it in horror, his eyes widening by the second.-…America…?  
-My love!-America, suddenly yelled.-What have I done?!-He, yelled in anguish and dropped to his knees.-I AM NOT A HERO! I AM A VILLIAN!

-…Ooops…-England said. Everyone not affected by England's spell, were speechless. Then, they turned to England, with renewed rage.-..Well…Yesterday was Christmas…and I drank a little more than I should have…Happens to everyone, right?-He tried to explain. Everyone was still mad and walking on him with their weapons and mad face expressions.-…Someone…save me…-England prayed. A second later he was teleported from there. He was in front of some Japanese house. –Okay, where am I now…?

-Welcome to my shop, England.-A voice, suddenly said. Then a female with long black hair and red eyes, came from the house.  
-Who are you…?-England asked wearily.  
-My name is Yuuko Ichihara.-The female said.-I am the dimension witch.-She explained.-I am an acquaintance of Japan's, so you shouldn't worry about your' secret.  
-Sorry, can't trust many people, with my real name.-England explained.  
-Understandable.-Yuuko said.- So, Did you do something stupid again?-She asked with a mischievous grin.  
-…Don't even ask…


End file.
